


The Rubicon

by kawaii_lady_123



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Derek lives by himself, Falling In Love, Gods, Greco-Roman era, M/M, Magic!Stiles, Mama Stilinski Feels, Outcast!Stiles, Protective Derek, Sorry not sorry about Lydia, Stiles and Erica are BFFs, magic! mama stilinski, mentions of mpreg, most likely in accurate, villages
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-05-16
Updated: 2013-05-29
Packaged: 2017-12-12 01:00:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/805317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kawaii_lady_123/pseuds/kawaii_lady_123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was going to be something else ENTIRELY but I changed my mind and made it Teen Wolf.<br/>Anyhow I am not too good with summaries but it is basically when Stiles is friends with Erica in his village bu during the man hood ritual/test he decides to run off encounters a beast (Peter) and Derek saves him.... More stuff happens but I don't wanna ruin the story...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Hi I felt the need to make this… Yeah I realize that the Rubicon is a roman thing… but I changed my mind about it being roman based so it will only have Rubicon as a Latin thing everything else is pretty much greek…
> 
> Enjoy!

I had crossed it, my personal Rubicon that is… I knew all the consequences that I could be faced with by doing this, I took my chances.  
So here I am, with no one here with me. But it is just as all the others before me have done. Alone in the forest past the mountain that holds Hephaestus’ forge, it stands tall and looming over my village. I have no idea what enemies I shall face here because when the one returned they werent to speak of the dangers faced here. They are always changed stronger and always brave, that is how my village and clan have the best warriors. My father was one of our greatest warriors but upon his retirement has turned to drink.

I have 2 choices. I could come back to the village to live there with the sacred scar which you made at the red river, which is what all the others do but I have made another choice for myself. I am not going back. I will NEVER go back there, are no kind words or friendly grins to greet my return home. I tried to be of use but because of who my mother was I am feared, an outcast, in my village. I get vengeful stares instead of amicable smiles, well except from Erica.

As I came up upon a river I looked into my reflection, my golden brown eyes and short brown hair. My lithe features and smallish build. I am young; to be exact I am 15 years old. I was born on Aphrodite’s most celebrated festival near the end of Persephone’s annual stays with Hades. The other boys do not look like me. THEY , the villagers are who I speak of, don't like me. There are two people I shall miss… my dead mother whom I already miss everyday and my only companion, Erica, the most beautiful girl in the village. She is a kind soul whom I love. The blond haired beauty is still my friend though, she was the first one I told about my backwards urges, and about the powers that were passed down to me from my mother, though it was quite common for high classed men to take in young boys, my age surpassed their normal tastes and the boys are not to want or enjoy these men. She reacted with a strange face but announced that I would still be bestowed with her friendship, to which we both laughed at, and that my secret urges were to be kept secret also by her. 

I will truly will miss her…

As I begin to stroll away from the water I soon catch site of a wolf, it looked as if Artemis herself had raised the massive and hellish looking beast. It frightened me very much. I began to back away slowly as not to cause the beast to stir… but it then growled and came at me. I reacted quickly and began to run. All my years of running from the other village boys had trained me for this. I, of course, could not out run the beast, but I could out smart it. I decided that as I heard the rushing waters of the river where the current is powerful that I could try my luck with a low hanging branch by the river’s edge. 

I was a strong swimmer so I had confidence. I swam despite the swiftness of the current. I made it to the branch! As I saw the wolf chasing after me trying to swim through the powerful current it was swept away by the waters. As I made my way towards the trunk of the tree I slipped and was thrown into a deep unconsciousness…

-A SOME TIME LATER-

As I woke I found that I was in a cot and turned my head to locate the damned lights that give me pains behind my-

“Oh the gods!” I exclaimed as I saw a large dog lopping towards me.

“Laura, heel!” came an unknown voice. From what I heard it sounded to be a grown man. Said man came into view and, he seemed as though his rugged beauty was to rival Aphrodite herself! His dark hair was magnificent, nothing to rival my tresses though. He had these amazingly green eyes. He was built large with broad shoulders and more muscles than my village’s mightiest warrior!

Luckily the man’s hound stopped and sat down obediently. As I looked upon my host he barely registered my gaze and went about his routine. As I looked beyond the tent’s opening to see the sun rising in the sky no doubt pulled by Helios or Apollo. 

“Who are you” the man said to me.  
“They call me Stiles, may I ask of you the same?” I responded.  
“My name is Derek, you hail from Beacon Hills?”  
“Yes I do…” I said suspiciously.  
“Do not fear, I mean you no harm and what kind of person am I not to be hospitable”  
'The gods man!' I thought frustrated and I suddenly couldn’t speak his gaze was fixed upon me and I couldn’t help the blush that crept upon my face.  
“It is the morn and young lad; you have been out for two days… What happened to you?”  
“I encountered a beast… I got away but… just so”  
“Yes I can tell how just,” he said grimly.  
“What do you mean, Derek?” I asked after a short silence as I began to feel the clutches of sleep.  
“You are quite injured, lad,” he told me as my eye lids began to feel as though they were being weighed down by drachmas. He said more but by the time it got to me I was in the clutches of Hypnos.  
I awoke to Derek tending to me. As I groaned awake. I looked at him puzzled; he didn’t have reason to show me such kindness. But he did so anyways, which would make me forever grateful to this man. No one, except for my dear Erica, had ever shown me such kindness.  
“I shall take you back to your village in three days time since by then you should be up for the journey.”  
“I am not going back there,” I tell him quietly.  
“Why?” he asks.  
“None shall fret over my absence, so why should I return to those who do not welcome me back?”  
“You can’t tell me that no one shall long for you from your home!”  
“Well, it is true!” I shouted at him, “I apologize for raising my voice at you,” I tell him more quietly... It wasn’t smart of me because I began to feel light-headed after yelling.  
“Well I understand how you feel lad, I left my village many years ago…” Derek told me getting a darkened look upon his face. I stay silent taking in the new information, he is like me then? No this man could have gotten an maiden he set his sights upon, but then why is it that when he tends to me it is with such care? Maybe he is like me in the way of the Folk? But I shall not pry for answers for he has been caring for me and I don't wish to anger him.


	2. Shareing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So hey there! thank-you SO much to those who gave my kudos and TauntingThruth who gave me my first review! So here is the second chapter!
> 
> Enjoy

Could he really be like me? Or is it just kindness… Not many people at the village show me kindness. My mother did, before she died. 

My mother was one of the Folk, a special. She was a very special and powerful sorceress. Though now that term is used for insult to our practices. Her powers have been passed down to me, I am her oldest and only son and her gift was passed down to me… It wasn’t a good omen to the village apparently. That is one of the reasons they outcast me. Witches are feared, Circe is our patron and for a gift of hers to be passed onto a male was a bad omen, and it meant that something important would be happening in my life time. No one knew yet…

“Stiles?” asked Derek.

“Hmm?” I answer as he breaks me out of my thoughts.

“What bothers you?” 

“Nothing… at all, I am fairly well right now! Thanks for asking, I guess.”

“You talk a lot…” he tells me.

“And you don’t talk enough. Is it because you have been out here alone for a long time? Because I couldn’t do that, I’d go mad without someone to keep me company!” 

“Stiles shut up” Derek says gruffly.

“Yes I shall do that, shutting up now,” as I say this I see a twitch near his eye. He must have REALLY been annoyed with me if his eye started twitching like that. 

I begin thinking of my life back in the village. My father, he was usually drunk and didn’t really spend time at home. He used to say that I reminded him SO much of my mother, it is probably the reason that he didn’t care to see me. But Erica was there for me when others weren’t. She didn’t fear me like the others in the village did. 

Funnily enough we didn’t really speak or get to know each other until one of those days in our early childhood when she began to spasm madly because of some illness. After that most of the other kids left her alone while the older villagers looked at her with pity, she never wanted that. But after that day by the fates hand we became friends. But she still had her seizures, so we began pour over my mother’s old books to see if there were remedies to her sickness and found some that did help. After we found this she became more confident and even made nice with some of the villagers our age, but I was still her one true companion as she would tell me every time we spent time together in our hours of companionship.

“Stiles, how are you feeling,” Derek asked me, “Do you think you can walk?”

“Uhm, I feel better but I don’t think I can walk without assistance…”

“Well hopefully you feel better soon, it is dangerous to spend too much time in an open area like this,” he said just as a wolf’s howl pierced trough the clearing. 

I was thinking about how dramatic and ominous that made everything seem. His gigantic dog, Laura, who despite our first feared meeting was a good and loyal dog to Derek, whined. And THAT troubled me. But then it got serious because Derek who I knew to be strong a looked troubled and I wanted to ask him about it but the issues seemed to be personal, so I (for once) kept my mouth shut and didn’t ask him about it.  
\- A week later-

Derek and I had been traveling for 2 days now back to his home where he told me I wouldn’t be dead weight and would actually be of use to him on his property. When I asked why he left he told me it was for going into town but I could tell that there was more behind it, I just didn’t know what…yet.

“Can we stop” I whined we had been traveling for a while and I was quite tired.

“This is a good place as any to stop for the night,” Derek stated with a labored sigh at my lethargic ways.

“Wow, you don’t have to be so enthusiastic about it…” I said sarcastically. This got me an annoyed glare from Derek. I have actually gotten used to these heated glares of his and usually return them with a mocking face. I might have actually, dare I say, gotten attached to this handsome man…

“So Derek, why are you out in the woods all by yourself?”

“I have Laura…”

“You know what I mean.”

“I deserve this solitariness”

“Why do you think so?”

“Because I was the cause of my family’s death, alright!” I flinched at his raised voice. “Look I – I’m just going to go hunt for some game stay put with Laura,” Derek said tiredly. I thought to myself as he walked away that I wanted to learn more about Derek.

He took a long while to come back with dinner. So in the mean while I went and got the meat’s cooking preparations taken care of. Derek came back with 2 fat hares that would make a good and juicy supper. He laid them out for me already skinned and I began cooking them. But our strained silence was deafening for me.

“I am sorry that I asked you about your family…” I say quietly.

“Well now you know, it’s just that- it’s a sensitive issue for me.”

“I understand… My mother, she died when I was a child… My father turned from a respected villager to a drunkard after her death. He left me alone. I was feared back home. My mother was a VERY special woman… and her gift passed down to me. But the other villagers saw me as a liability and avoided me because it was professed I would be even more powerful than my mother and my raw powers were dangerous, without a proper master to teach me. Studying from my mother’s books aren’t the same…” by the gods, I basically told this man my life story after knowing him for less than two weeks.

“I had fallen in love with an evil and cruel woman. She burned down my family’s home… And it was my fault that it happened,” as Derek finished he didn’t look at me but we had a silent understanding that we both now know of each other’s pasts… I was fine with that, I kept Erica to myself and I knew he had something he wasn’t telling me either. But I knew those would come out later but not right now... because right now we were going to eat those fat hares Derek caught.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... You like?  
> Yes? No? Maybe so?
> 
> Comment below and tell me? leave a kudos?
> 
> let me know how she did!

**Author's Note:**

> Did ya'll like it? well i am pretty much satisfied with it... like constructive critisism? if i have any mistakes point them out to me please?
> 
> Thank-you for reading!  
> So look there is TOTALLY more coming... I am just a slow writer


End file.
